headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Hall
| image = | birth name = Allison Samuel Hall | known aliases = Sammy Sam M. Hall | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = March 11th, 1921 | place of birth = Carrollton, Ohio | date of death = September 26th, 2014 | place of death = | notable works = Dark Shadows | first = Dark Shadows: 357 }} Sam Hall was a television soap opera born in Carrollton, Ohio on March 11th, 1921. He is best known for his work on the 1960s gothic television series Dark Shadows. Hall wrote the scripts for 315 episodes of the series as well as the two full-length Dark Shadows feature films House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows. He also wrote the pilot episode of the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series. He also wrote the screenplay for the 1969 film Dead of Night: A Darkness at Blaisedon with Dark Shadows collaborators Dan Curtis and Lela Swift. In the October 9th, 1971 issue of TV Guide, Sam Hall contributed an article entitled, "Here's What Really Happened to Barnabas & Co". This article described the future fates of all of the major Dark Shadows characters following the final story arcs from the series. A teleplay of the Sam Hall article was provided as part of a documentary entitled "Beyond the Shadows" on Volume 200 of the MPI Dark Shadows VHS collector's series, narrated by Roger Davis. Sam Hall passed away on September 26th, 2014 at the age of 93. As a writer Original series # Dark Shadows: 357 # Dark Shadows: 358 # Dark Shadows: 359 # Dark Shadows: 365 # Dark Shadows: 368/369 # Dark Shadows: 370 # Dark Shadows: 373 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 375 # Dark Shadows: 377 # Dark Shadows: 379 # Dark Shadows: 384 # Dark Shadows: 392 # Dark Shadows: 393 # Dark Shadows: 397 # Dark Shadows: 402 # Dark Shadows: 403 # Dark Shadows: 409 # Dark Shadows: 410 # Dark Shadows: 414 # Dark Shadows: 415 # Dark Shadows: 421 # Dark Shadows: 426 # Dark Shadows: 427 # Dark Shadows: 432 # Dark Shadows: 434 # Dark Shadows: 439 # Dark Shadows: 440 # Dark Shadows: 443 # Dark Shadows: 446 # Dark Shadows: 449 # Dark Shadows: 450 # Dark Shadows: 455 # Dark Shadows: 456 # Dark Shadows: 460 # Dark Shadows: 461 # Dark Shadows: 462 # Dark Shadows: 463 # Dark Shadows: 466 # Dark Shadows: 467 # Dark Shadows: 468 # Dark Shadows: 474 # Dark Shadows: 475 # Dark Shadows: 481 # Dark Shadows: 482 # Dark Shadows: 485 # Dark Shadows: 486 # Dark Shadows: 491 # Dark Shadows: 495 # Dark Shadows: 500 # Dark Shadows: 501 # Dark Shadows: 502 # Dark Shadows: 507 # Dark Shadows: 508 # Dark Shadows: 509 # Dark Shadows: 511 # Dark Shadows: 511 # Dark Shadows: 519 # Dark Shadows: 520 # Dark Shadows: 521 # Dark Shadows: 522 # Dark Shadows: 527 # Dark Shadows: 528 # Dark Shadows: 536 # Dark Shadows: 537 # Dark Shadows: 538 # Dark Shadows: 546 # Dark Shadows: 547 # Dark Shadows: 548 # Dark Shadows: 549 # Dark Shadows: 550 # Dark Shadows: 551 # Dark Shadows: 563 # Dark Shadows: 564 # Dark Shadows: 565 # Dark Shadows: 570 # Dark Shadows: 571 # Dark Shadows: 576 # Dark Shadows: 577 # Dark Shadows: 582 # Dark Shadows: 583 # Dark Shadows: 586 # Dark Shadows: 587 # Dark Shadows: 591 # Dark Shadows: 592 # Dark Shadows: 596 # Dark Shadows: 597 # Dark Shadows: 602 # Dark Shadows: 608 # Dark Shadows: 614 # Dark Shadows: 615 # Dark Shadows: 620 # Dark Shadows: 621 # Dark Shadows: 630 # Dark Shadows: 633 # Dark Shadows: 636 # Dark Shadows: 640 # Dark Shadows: 641 # Dark Shadows: 642 # Dark Shadows: 647 # Dark Shadows: 648 # Dark Shadows: 654 # Dark Shadows: 655 # Dark Shadows: 660 # Dark Shadows: 661 # Dark Shadows: 675 # Dark Shadows: 678 # Dark Shadows: 679 # Dark Shadows: 684 # Dark Shadows: 685 # Dark Shadows: 686 # Dark Shadows: 694 # Dark Shadows: 695 # Dark Shadows: 696 # Dark Shadows: 697 # Dark Shadows: 698 # Dark Shadows: 701 # Dark Shadows: 1110 # Dark Shadows: 1198 Revival series # Dark Shadows: 1.1 # Dark Shadows: 1.4 Films # Dead of Night: A Darkness at Blaisedon # House of Dark Shadows # Night of Dark Shadows Notes & Trivia * Sam Hall was married to actress Grayson Hall from January 12th, 1953 until her death on August 7th, 1985. * Sam Hall's son Matthew Hall wrote the script for episode 9 of the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series. External Links * * * Sam Hall at Wikipedia * Sam Hall at Collin Wiki References ---- Category:1921 births Category:2014 deaths